The Lost Prince
by Raptor2216
Summary: What if Rapunzel actually had an older brother? What happens when he is lost at sea years before Rapunzel is born? Watch as he returns years later to save his sister and reunite their family. Kind of a crossover with multiple different franchises, but mostly just Tangled.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I came up with this story idea of the blue the other day, and I thought it sounded interesting. Let me know what you think about it.**

**So, this is being posted as a Tangled story, however it's kind of a crossover story. However, I'm drawing characters and plot inspirations from various places. The biggest place is from Arrow, but I'll also be drawing characters or plot elements from Assassin's Creed, Princess Bride, and some other places. I may also do a sequel to this that will be a direct crossover with Frozen.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Lost Prince & Princess

(Flynn Rider voice over)

_This…is the story of how I died. But don't worry, this is a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine. This is the story of a girl named Rapunzel, and her brother, Oliver. And it starts with the sun._

_Now, once upon a time, a single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens. And from this single drop of sun grew a magic, golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured._

_Ah, you see that old lady over there. You might want to remember her. She's kind of important._

_Well, centuries passed, and a hop, skip, and a boat ride away there grew kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And this king and queen, they had a son, named Oliver._

_But a great tragedy struck when their son was 5. On a hunting trip, the king brought Oliver with him. And in a terrible accident, Oliver fell into a river and was swept away by the water._

_The entire kingdom mourned for the loss of their prince. The king and queen were devastated. However, as time passed, they began to recover._

_Two years after the loss of Oliver, the queen was about to have another baby. But she got sick. Really sick._

_She was running out of time. And that's when people usually start to look for a miracle. Or, in this case, a magic golden flower._

_Ah, I told you she'd be important. See, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this woman, Mother Gothel, hoarded its healing powers and used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years._

_(Insert Gothel singing)_

_Alright, you get the gist. She sings to it, she turns young. Creepy, right?_

_(insert soldiers finding the flower)_

_The magic of the golden flower healed the queen. A healthy baby girl, a princess, was born. With beautiful golden hair. I'll give you a hint. That's Rapunzel._

_TO celebrate her birth, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for one moment, everything was perfect._

_And then that moment ended._

_Gothel broke into the castle, stole the child, and just like that, gone._

_The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess. For deep in the forest, in a hidden tower, Gothel raised the child as her own._

_But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Every year, on her birthday, the king and queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky in the hopes that one day, their lost princess would return._

* * *

(10 years after Rapunzel's kidnapping)

King Frederic and Queen Ariana make their way back into their quarters. They had just come back in after releasing the customary flying lantern in honor of their lost daughter.

"I have held out hope for so long that one day we might get her back. But now… I fear we may be beyond hope," Frederic says in a broken tone.

"We must never give up hope, my dear," Arianna says in response.

Frederic doesn't really respond. Arianna goes to embrace her husband. But, before she can reach him, a thud from the direction of their balcony draws their attention. The two turn towards the balcony, and to their shock, see a hooded figure holding a bow.

The king and queen stand there, as does the archer. Then, he slowly enters the room and says in a low voice, "I am not here to harm you. I am called the Green Arrow, and I am a member of the League of Archers."

Frederic and Arianna look at each other in surprise. The League of Archers is a legendary group, with operations across many kingdoms. They are led by one of the most accomplished warriors in history, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad, and dedicated to preserving people's rights and fighting against injustice. Corona has always had a good relationship with the League, although communication between them is rare.

"Why are you here?" Frederic asks.

"Tonight is the night where you celebrate the daughter you lost. For 10 years, you have missed her…. I was separated from my parents as a toddler, and I know I would give almost anything to have my parents back. I know something of the pain you feel. I have spoken with my Lord, Altair, and he has granted me permission to offer my services to find your lost daughter," the Green Arrow says.

Frederic and Arianna glance at each other again before turning back to face this man. "Are you really telling the truth?" Arianna asks.

"I am. I am willing to help you find your daughter," Green Arrow responds.

"Then please do. We will give you anything you desire if you can bring our daughter back to us," Frederic responds.

"That is something we can discuss later. But, for now, I will promise you this: I shall not return to this castle until I have found the lost princess," Green Arrow says. He then turns and runs out before leaping off the balcony and out of sight.

Frederic and Arianna stare after him for a moment. Both of them wonder where this came from, and why a member of the League would offer to help find their daughter out of the blue.

Neither of them realize what has been set into motion.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, I think it is pretty obvious who the Green Arrow is.**

**I am obviously basing Green Arrow off of the show Arrow, and the League of Archers is more based off the Assassins from Assassins Creed, including their leader, which is a name directly from Assassin's Creed. And Green Arrow's story is going to be partially based off Westley's from Princess Bride. BTW, who agrees with me that Princess Bride is one of the best movies ever made?**

**So, this story will be relatively short. But I hope you all like it. Next chapter will be up in a week or two. Until then, leave a review and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2- A New Journey

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

* * *

Chapter 2- A New Journey

In Corona, on the roof of the castle, Flynn Rider and the Stabbington brothers slide down one section of the roof, making their way towards the section of roof over the room where the Princess' Crown is kept.

As Flynn watches over the city from his spot on the roof, he says, "Wow. I could get used to this."

"Rider! Come on!" one of the brothers calls to him.

"Hold up!" he says. He's quiet for a moment, then says, "Yup. I'm used to. Guys, I want a castle."

"We do this job, you can buy your own castle," the first brother says. He then walks up, grabs Flynn by his collar, and yanks him back to tie the rope around his waist.

A moment later, the Stabbington brothers are lowering Flynn through a hole in the roof. He slowly descends down towards the plinth where the Princess' Crown is resting.

In front of the plinth, one of the guards sneezes. Behind him, Flynn says, "Oh. Hay fever?"

"Yeah," the guard responds nonchalantly. A second later, he does a double take and turns back, only to see Flynn being lifted through the hole in the roof.

"Wait! Hey, wait!" the guard calls. But it's too late.

Within just a few minutes, Flynn and the Stabbington brothers are running across the bridge away from the city. As they are running, Flynn says to his two accomplices, "Can you see me in a castle of my own? 'Cause I certainly can. All the things we've seen, and it's only eight in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"

* * *

(The forest, some time later)

As the sun continues to rise in the sky, in a small clearing in the forest near a cliff, a young man in his 20s is sitting around the remnants of a campfire. He's dressed in a green suit, with his mask currently around his neck instead of around his eyes, and his hood lowered. A few feet from where he's sitting, his bow and quiver rest against a tree.

He is the Green Arrow, the man who has been searching for the lost princess of Corona for 8 years. When he must use a name, he uses the name Thomas. However, his real name is Oliver, and is known only to a few.

He's bee camping in this forest for several days now. Despite having spent 8 years searching for the princess, he's found no real clues. Now, anything out of the ordinary could be a clue. This widening of his search has led him here, where, according to a merchant he ran across, a strange woman has been spotted several times over the years.

As Oliver takes a drink from his canteen, he suddenly hears a distant voice bellow, "Rider!"

His head snaps up, glancing around at his surroundings, wondering what that was about. After a few moments, he shakes it off as unimportant.

However, as he starts to gather up what little food he didn't eat last night, another sound hits his ears. After a moment, he is able to identify it as several horses riding at full gallop. Then, he hears the distant sound of a crossbow firing.

Oliver reacts instantly, grabbing his quiver and sliding it onto his back. He then slides his mask into place and pulls his hood up before grabbing his bow. He then slides into the middle of several bushes, his suit camouflaging nicely against the leaves.

As he watches, a white palace horse comes galloping into view, a man who is definitely not a place guard on its back, trying to spur it on. However, the horse stops short, then turns its head around and glares at its rider.

The man grunts and says, "Come on, fleabag. Forward!"

The horse doesn't respond, and instead looks at the satchel the man is holding. It then tries to grab the satchel in its teeth. The man tries to pull it away, and the man and horse end up in a bit of a war over the satchel for a few moments that ends when the man accidently lets go of the satchel, which sends it flying over the edge of the cliff. It just catches on the branch of a tree growing over the edge.

The man and the horse glance at each other, then rush towards the tree. Both try and stop each other, but they manage to get onto the tree. The horse tries to throw the man off, but the man grabs the trunk of the tree from the bottom. The horse tries to stop on his hands, but the man shuffles along the tree, keeping ahead of the horse's hooves. He manages to grab the satchel just before it falls. He holds it triumphantly in the horse's face, right before the tree breaks and the two fall out of sight.

Oliver just stares in the direction of the broken tree, wondering what on Earth just happened. He's tempted to ignore it, as his business is hunting for the lost princess, not hunting down criminals, which is what he believes the man was if the horse was acting like that. However, as he starts to turn away, he stops and glances back. He knows he doesn't need to be concentrating on whoever this guy is, but his gut is telling him to follow the guy, and his gut is rarely wrong.

After a few moments, he makes his decision. He takes a running start and leaps over the edge of the cliff, using the tree stump to gain some distance from the cliff. As he falls towards the ground, he draws a grappling hook from his belt. As he falls past a tree, he throws the hook out, and it wraps around a thick upper branch. The hook slows him down, and he makes a rather gentle landing at the bottom of the cliff.

Oliver scans his surroundings, and spots some hoofprints in the grass. They lead right past a massive rock face, with a mass of vines on the rock.

Oliver focuses on the vines. From his experience, he highly doubts they're growing across rock. He moves towards the vines and sweeps some aside. Sure enough, behind the vines is a cavity in the rock. Sticking his head in, he sees it's a passage through the rock to some clearing beyond. He makes his way down the passage, and emerges into a massive meadow, surrounded on all sides by cliffs. A small lake takes up about a third of the space. And on the far side of the meadow from him is a large tower.

Oliver stares at the tower for a moment, wondering what this is doing here. Then, he hears a noise behind him. Instantly, he dives into some bushes and hunkers down. He watches the passage intently, and a few moments later, a woman walks through the passage. She's wearing a red dress and a black cloak, and a basket under her arm.

The woman walks right past Oliver, not suspicious at all. Oliver examines her intently, getting suspicious. She matches the description of the woman that the merchant told him about. But what is she doing here?

Oliver watches as she approaches the tower. When she reaches the bottom, she calls out, "Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"

A moment later, a girl appears at the window of the tower. Then, she throws down her hair, which the woman loops into something to put her foot on and lets the girl pull her up into the tower.

Oliver stares in the direction of the tower, wondering what is going on. What intrigues him most is that the girl seems to have at least 70 feet of hair, possibly more. It's clear that both she and the woman live here, yet the woman seems to keep her hair shoulder length. Why does this girl have such long hair?

A few minutes later, the woman reappears, let down from the tower on the girl's hair. She makes her way to the passage, pauses to turn and wave back to the girl, who is watching from the tower, then turns and vanishes.

The girl disappears back into the tower. Oliver looks back and forth between the tower and the passage. After a few moments, he decides to follow the woman. However, by the time he makes it to the other side of the passage, she's already disappeared.

Oliver stands there, waiting wondering what to do. Finally, he decides to just stake out the area, hoping that either the girl will come out, or the woman will return. He wants to find out who they are, and what they're doing hiding out here.

Oliver climbs up into a large tree that overlooks the entrance to the passage. He settles down into place on one of the thick upper branches, and pulls out a small book, one of the several he takes with him when he's going to be out in the wild for a long time.

He settles in for what he expects to be a very long wait. However, only about ten minutes later, he suddenly hears something. Looking down towards the entrance to the passage, he sees the girl from before run through the vines, singing, "Splashing and reeling and finally feeling! That's when my life begiiiiiiiiinss!"

Oliver looks down at the girl, now getting a really good look at her. She looks to be about 18, wearing a nice, yet simple purple dress.

As Oliver watches her, she seems to start arguing with herself about what she's doing, going back and forth between leaving and staying.

As she is doing this, the man from before walks out of the passage and kind of hangs around while waiting for the girl to seemingly decide on what to do. Oliver now gets a closer look at the man. After a moment, he recognizes him. Flynn Rider, a wanted thief in Corona. He saw a wanted poster for the man a while back. He's tempted to take the guy in, but his gut tells him to hold back.

Finally, the girl ends up with her back to a boulder right near the trunk of the tree where Oliver is now standing. Flynn walks up to her and says, "Hey, I can't help but notice that you seem a bit at war with yourself here."

"What?" the girl asks.

"Now, I'm only picking up bits and pieces. Overprotective mother. Forbidden road trip. I mean, this is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion. A little adventure, that's good. Healthy even," Flynn says, brushing off a chameleon that has climbed onto his shoulder.

The girl brushes away a tear and asks, "You think?"

"I know. You're way overthinking this, trust me. Does your mother deserve it? No. Would it break her heart and crush her soul? Of course. But you've just got to do it," Flynn says.

The girl gasps and asks, "Break her heart."

"In half," Flynn says as he picks a berry growing on one of the boulders.

"Crush her soul?" the girl asks.

Flynn squashes the berry as he says, "Like a grape."

"She would be heartbroken. You're right," the girl says.

Flynn pulls her to her feet. "I am, aren't I? Oh bother. Okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, but…I'm letting you out of the deal," he says.

"What?" the girl asks in shock.

"That's right. But don't thank me," Flynn says as he picks up the girl's frying pan and the chameleon, "Let's just turn around and get you home. Here's your pan. Here's your frog. I get back my satchel, you get back a mother and daughter relationship based on mutual trust, and voila! We part ways as unlikely friends!"

The girl shakes herself free from Flynn's grip and says, "No! I am seeing those lanterns."

This perks Oliver's interest. He knows she's referring to the annual launch of the flying lanterns in honor of the lost princess he's been searching for. But why is she determined to see them? He also guesses Flynn is referring to the satchel he saw earlier, and makes him wonder what's in it that is so valuable.

Flynn, in response to the girl, says, "Oh, come on! What's it going to take for me to get my satchel back?"

The girl responds by lifting her frying pan under his chin and saying in a threatening tone, "I will use this."

"I'd listen to her, my friend."

The girl and Flynn jump, looking around in alarm. Then, they look up the tree next to them and see Oliver standing on the branch, resting against the trunk of the tree.

He looks down at them in silence for a moment before saying, "You clearly haven't been around women much, my friend. It's not a smart idea to deny a woman her wish. Especially when said woman is holding a frying pan." He then jumps down from the tree and lands a few meters away from them.

"Who are you?" the girl asks fearfully.

"Sorry for scaring you like that. People call me the Green Arrow. But you can call me Thomas," Oliver says. He pauses for a moment, then says, "What are two people like you doing out here in the forest?"

"I…Flynn promised me he'd take me to see the lanterns," the girl says.

"I see. And what's your name?" Oliver asks.

"Rapunzel," she replies.

"Rapunzel, pleased to meet you," Oliver says. He then flips his hood down and pulls down his mask. "I think in this situation, keeping my face hidden won't do us any favors. I think I can trust you in this situation."

Suddenly, there's a shaking in a bush just next to them. Rapunzel instantly jumps onto Flynn's back, pointing her pan at the bush, and cries, "Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me?"

A moment later, a rabbit jumps out of the bush and into view. The three are quiet for a moment before Flynn says, "Stay calm. It can probably smell fear."

Rapunzel giggles nervously as she gets off Flynn's back. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy," she says.

"Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though," Flynn says.

"Yeah, that'd probably be best," Rapunzel says.

Flynn is quiet for a moment, then asks, "Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch."

"Really, where?" Rapunzel asks.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know it when you smell it," Flynn says, pulling her along.

Oliver is quiet for a moment, then starts to follow them. "If you don't mind, I'll accompany you. Keep you safe from any of those ruffians and thugs," he says.

Before Flynn can say anything, Rapunzel says, "Thank you. Please come."

Oliver smiles, then trots up behind them, a little eager to try and figure out exactly who this girl is, and what her journey is really about.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**This story won't be more than 10 chapters long. It may not even be 10. But, I hope you guys will still enjoy it.**

**Next chapter will be up within a week. Until it is, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


End file.
